


Star Wars: Journey to the Past

by malibu_island



Series: The Adventures of the New Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Lightsaber Battles, Other, There will be two romances in here at some point, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malibu_island/pseuds/malibu_island
Summary: It's been two years after the battle of Mustafar and Order 66 being executed when Obi-Wan has a strange dream while in exile on Tatooine.He sees a young woman, with raw untamed power in the force, being lured to the dark side and further strengthening the Empire's might.Finding himself faced with a choice between staying in exile and keeping an eye on Luke Skywalker, or tracking this girl down and saving her from Palpatine's clutches, Obi-Wan knows that whatever choice he makes will change both their lives forever.





	1. Awakening

The planet Voss, located on the outer rim was a truly beautiful place; sepia and orange skies loomed overhead while the surface seemed to consist of a mixture of golden and red wheatgrass. 

It was a place the few visitors described as being in a state of 'eternal autumn' - an attribute they contributed to the local flora, fauna and trees coming in varying shades of red, orange and yellow. 

Mountains housed the capital city; Voss Ka and it's peaceful, force sensitive residents, the Voss.

The plains of the planet were home to the other native species; the Gormak. Violent, and with a deep-rooted hatred for their counterparts, they went to varying lengths to destroy the settlement in the mountains but failed every time.

However, it was not just the landscape or the long and violent history of the natives that made a fascinating tale.

It was the Voss species's affinity for the force. So strong, in some of them, that they were named Mystics, as their ability to see visions of the future would always become true. If a Mystic foretold of a coming event no one would doubt them.

 

So it was for that reason, one morning just before sunlight broke across the mountain tops, a young Voss girl awoke from a nightmare.  
Yesi-Fi was just 12 years old and had begun having visions weeks ago. She was becoming a mystic as she grew older, but her previous attempts to look into the future had been weak and unclear.

The human woman she'd just seen, however; injured and dragging herself to the water at one of the Holy Lakes, was as clear in her mind as if she'd been stood there herself.

Yesi threw herself out of bed and ran to her father's room, tugging at his sleeve, "Father! Father! I have seen something!"

Gleh-Fi, a senior member of the Voss council startled awake and looked to his daughter, "What have you seen, my child?"

"A woman!" his daughter squeaked, tugging at his sleeve again to get him up, "Quick, we must hurry! She is injured!"

Gleh-Fi hurriedly dressed, and with his daughter in tow, exited their home and proceeded out of the city gates. No guards were on patrol at this early hour, so passing through unseen was relatively easy.

"Stay close to me child, the Gormak could be waiting in the area." 

With a frightened gulp at her father's warning, Yesi-Fi clung to Gleh Fi's robes.

 

Moving quickly down the mountain, they arrived at the Holy Lake that Yesi-Fi had seen. Sure enough, a human woman lay by the shores of the lake, her arm half submerged by the green waters.

Her features were mostly obscured by severe burns that covered her entire face and body. Tattered shreds of black material had welded into her flesh

Clearly, she'd been trying to get to the water, as the lake had particularly strong healing powers.

Gleh-Fi could see that where her arm had been touched by the water, the burns that covered the rest of her body stopped at the waterline.  
"Quick, her injuries are severe. Let us roll her into the water. Help me, daughter."

Yesi-Fi held her tiny red hands out, pushing the woman while her father pulled her into the water, holding her face above the water.

The water started to glow around them, as the midi chloridians worked their magic over the woman's charred body.

Yesi-Fi noticed that the woman's fingers started to twitch, slowly coming back to life.

"Father, she's waking!"

Her father looked down at the woman and noticed that her face still remained burnt.

"If you can hear me human, I am going to submerge your face. Hold your breath if you can, it will be no longer than ten seconds."

 

The woman could hear him because she stopped breathing and with trembling lips held her breath.

He submerged her and the water glowed so brightly that Yesi-Fi had to shield her orange eyes from the glare.

After ten seconds, the glow faded and the woman began to struggle for air. Gleh-Fi dragged her from the water as she spluttered and coughed, waking up with a sudden gasp. He noted that the cuts on his own red skin from cutting his hand while cooking had been washed away after contact.

With injuries and burns no longer hiding her features, the two Voss could see that she had a young face, pretty for a human. She'd no hair, eyebrows or eyelashes left, presumably singed off by the same fire that caused her burns. 

The woman suddenly opened her eyes and reached for Yesi-Fi's arm. She opened her palm to the young Voss mystic and revealed a name, written down in black ink.

 

_Nika_

 

"Nika, is that your name?" Yesi-Fi asked and the woman nodded, laid her head back down onto the black sand of the lake and passed out within seconds.

She looked up to her father, who was now standing above her, his red markings furrowing in concern where a human's eyebrows would be.

"Father?" an open question with a deeper meaning, _what do we do now?_

"She is exhausted, but alive. We will take her back to the fortress and help her recover there."

"Yes, father."

 

With a struggle, Gleh-Fi pulled the woman into his arms and began to walk the long trek up the mountain. His daughter hesitated, her attention caught by something glinting in the black sand.

"What is it, Yesi-Fi?" he called from the slope, leading away from the lakes. Yesi-Fi hesitated. A red crystal, half buried in the black sand had called to her.

It reminded her of _darkness_ , something cold and powerful. In her mind, she was 10 again, recollecting the memory of running with her friends around one of the gardens near the city wall.

 

_Req-Toh was her best friend, the son of another council member, his skin pigmented blue instead of Yesi-Fi's stark red._

_Always the ringleader, he'd suggested a game of **Nktula** \- hide and seek - to her and their five other friends.  
He told them that he'd found something in one of the gardens near the wall._

_"Quick, quick!" He hushed them as they all ran through the tall grass, eager not to get caught by a serious mystic who would see what they planned to do before they'd even acted it out._

_Crouching down, hidden by the tall stems of golden wheatgrass, Req-Toh brushed aside the red foliage of a bush to reveal a small hole in the city wall._

_It was small enough for them to get in and out, but far too small for any Gormak to fit through._

_"Req-Toh! Have you been outside the city wall?" T'aliah gasped, her blue hand covering her mouth in shock while he shot her a mischevious grin.  
_

_"I did a lot more than just go outside. I explored it." He replied, grin still plastered across his face.  
"And I found some cool hiding places. Just follow me."_

_Yesi-Fi hesitated while the others quickly scrambled through the hole, most of them never being outside the city in their lives._

_"Req-Toh...." She said, looking through at him, "I don't know about this. If our fathers find out-"_

_"Then they find out!" He shrugged, "It's my idea anyway."_

_That seemed enough to persuade her and she climbed through._

 

_The outside of the city wall was almost like the inner gardens. Golden grass, red in some parts grew along the mountainside, and the Holy lake was visible in the distance, the black sand of its shores bordering the jewel green waters. But closer than that, where the trees grew crowded together was the forest._

_The Nightmare Lands._

_And Req-Toh, along with her friends was heading straight towards it._

_"You can't go there!" She shouted, and they all stopped to look back at her, "It's evil!" She insisted._

_"Come on Yesi-Fi! It's okay as long as you stay near the tree line. Nothing lives near the tree line." Req-Toh promised._

 

_A long trek down the mountain led them to the outskirts of the forest, where as promised, there was plenty of hiding places._

_It started out with a simple game, but then they decided to make it harder, with some of them climbing into dead tree logs to hide._

_Finally, it was Req-Toh's turn to count, and he was the most competitive of them all. Yesi-Fi wanted to win for once and took off deeper into the forest as he counted up to 100 in their native tongue._

 

_She was so caught up in finding a good spot that she hadn't been paying attention to how far away the treeline was becoming behind her._

_It was only when she broke through the cover of some bushes, and into a ledge that looked out over a clearing did she realise; she was deep in the Nightmare Lands._

_In the middle of the clearing, lay broken ruins. The opening to the ruins, carved into the mountainside was illuminated by a soft green light._

_Vorantiki, giant blue creatures with needle-like teeth prowled around the ruins. Under normal circumstances, she would have turned and run back to the tree line, terrified by the sight of them._

_But something was stopping her._

_Something, coming from the opening of the ruins was calling to her._

_It knew her name and she felt it's raw power, trying to sink into her mind like poison._

_Inky tendrils began to surround her vision, and she watched transfixed as the entity spoke into her mind._

**_Come, child. I do not hurt. I can show you the true power of the dark side._ **

_Frantic screaming behind her suddenly became audible, and she snapped out of her daze._

_"YESI-FI! YESI-FI WHERE ARE YOU?!" The sound of her friends screams prompted her to turn sharply from the ruins, and run back to the safety of her friends._

 

That had been two years ago, and she had not felt such a dark power since that day until faced with this tiny crystal.

"It's nothing! I thought I saw something!" She called back to her father after a moment and quickly pocketed the jewel, suspecting it belonged to the woman. 

Running to catch up with her father, Yesi-Fi promised herself that she would not reveal the crystal to her father or the elders.

If it did indeed belong to her, the council might not want someone with dark artefacts within their city.

Closing her fist around the crystal, she continued the ascent up the mountain. She began to wonder to herself how this woman had arrived on her planet, and more importantly; who she was.


	2. Future Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has a vision of the chosen one and decides to find her. But who will get to her first, the former Jedi Master, or the Empire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, your trash queen. I return with more fic content. I won't lie, this one was really, really hard to write. I wrote half of it sick with the flu, so I'd really appreciate any comments and kudos. They fuel me when I'm writing. Let me know if you liked this chapter!

Winds swept the sun-baked sand dunes of Tattooine into new patterns, while the sand creatures skittered across the surface, hurrying to escape the oncoming sandstorm.

It had been another scorching day on the planet, but for now, the binary sunset was approaching, offering a brief respite from the blistering heat.

From a hut perched on the edge of the dune, a hooded figure watched the two suns set on the horizon.

Obi-Wan had lived a secluded life for more than two years now. It was a quiet existence, but not often peaceful. Loneliness and guilt were his constant companions, fear and regret riddled him like a disease, eating away at his soul. Sometimes the ache inside him felt like it would tear him apart.

Some days, he meditated near-constantly, in an attempt to drive the demons away.

On the days that didn’t work, drink did.

The few months following his standoff with his former Padawan left him with particularly vicious nightmares. They brutally shook him awake and he would be drenched in sweat and reaching for his lightsaber.

But these days, he had coping mechanisms; and found ways to distract himself.

Sometimes he would take himself down to the local junkyard, to pick up metal scraps that he might need for fixing his lightsaber, and building things around the hut.

His wounds would never heal, but Obi-Wan liked to immerse himself in projects, in the hope that one day, he might even be able to go a full day without suffering from his past.

 

This particular evening had been uneventful. He had meditated, read some books and made some tea, a special type from another outer rim planet maybe.

He'd admired the way it bloomed when submerged in the water, the red petals slowly curling upwards.

Now, after he had eaten his last meal of the day, he folded his clothes and began to retire to his bed, noting to himself that he should probably go to the Tosche station tomorrow to pick up some power converters; as his current set was starting to look slightly rusty.

It was an average boring day, and he found himself falling into a deep sleep the moment his head touched the pillows.

_Obi-Wan found himself in the midst of fog, standing in what seemed to be a swamp._

_The fog thinned to reveal the burning remains of a starship. Before he could get a closer look, the fog thickened again, darkening._

_Suddenly, the inky clouds thinned and he found himself standing on a field somewhere, blue skies above him and nothing but trees and green plains for miles._

_He sees a young woman about fifty feet away, wearing a dark green shirt and black animal hide trousers. Her hair is short, extremely short and dark in colour. She seems to be focused on something, holding her hand out. When she closes her eyes, he realises;_

_She's connecting with the force._

_Suddenly, she steps closer, and another version of himself steps out from behind him speaking to her. Whatever he is saying, it's completely silent around them._

_It’s a vision. Obi-Wan thinks, watching as he takes her hand and places the Jedi ball, floating above her palm._

_She ignites the lightsaber and begins to practise._

_Ink begins to bleed into his vision again, and before he can breathe, he’s unceremoniously dropped onto a walkway, the impact slamming into his ribs._

_He doesn’t recognize this place, the walls surrounding the walkway are mostly mechanical, and the drop below him stretches for miles. Obi-Wan thinks he’s alone for a brief moment, until he looks up, and sees red and black in his vision._

_Darth Maul stands before him, a demented smile crossing his face. He says something, but no sound reaches him. Obi-Wan manages to sit up and pull himself out of the way, knowing that whoever the Sith Lord is talking to, it isn’t him. He’s not here. This is merely a vision of things to come._

_He turns to look behind him, and he sees himself, injured and defenceless with no lightsaber. His arm looks broken, and there are scorch marks on his right-hand side._

_Maul advances, lightsaber ignited and ready to strike true, to kill him._

_Someone else drops onto the walkway, and he sees the future version of himself pull himself up against the railings._

_It’s the girl from the field, only now her hair is much longer, falling into dark, loose curls around her face and she’s dressed in Jedi robes that are so dark a shade of green, they almost look black._

_She ignites her lightsaber, and Maul turns, eyebrows raising._

_Obi-Wan notices that the blade of her lightsaber white, like Ahsoka’s had been._

_Maul launches towards her first, and as she brings her blade up in self-defence, the ink fills his vision again._

_Palpatine, now visibly scarred and deformed is sitting upon a throne, looking out upon a planet. The same girl is stood beside him, her eyes burning yellow._

He woke up with a sudden gasp, reaching for his lightsaber.

Those visions had felt too real to be just a dream; this girl was out there. And she needed a teacher.

Obi-Wan realised that the Empire would use her powers and seduce her to the dark side.

_If he did not intervene._

He cursed, for what felt like the first time in years and threw his bedcovers off him, hurrying into the fresher to splash water across his face.

Obi-Wan reasoned with himself as he stared into his reflection.

_Coming out of hiding wasn’t going to be easy._

_Vader’s men would be hunting for him across the entire system._

_He didn’t even know her name, or where she was._

_**But you know you have to save her,**_ supplied a voice, perhaps his inner conscience talking.

He let his head fall forward, pressing into the mirror. After Anakin, he’d sworn, never, never again. Never would he train another, with the exception of Luke Skywalker.

_Was it possible that this girl was the chosen one?_

Obi Wan had a horrible feeling about this and that he wasn’t going to be gifted a lot of time to figure this out.

Packing his personal items had taken less time than he’d expected. He didn’t have much, being used to it from his days as a Jedi master. He couldn’t even recollect walking to the transport station to get on a starship, or using a mind trick to convince the crew he’d already paid them credits.

Already paid for a ticket for a flight that you don’t even know is the right place, His mind supplied unhelpfully.

The flight was 3 hours to the unspecified planet, he’d just blurted out the name to the man standing beside the ship and boarded.

Looking out at the stars from the observation deck, one of the crew members came to sit next to him. The man was human, possibly mixed with another species. His skin was slightly iridescent in a way that no humans could be.

“Say, I recognize you. Have we met before?”

Obi-Wan shrugged non committedly. Being recognized was to be expected; he had once been a poster boy for freedom and the Jedi, alongside-

He brushed that thought away, and looked at the man, holding up a hand to do a simple Jedi mind trick.

“I used to trade in parts down near the Tosche station.”

 

The man doesn’t look convinced, but he’s not going to push it further. He deals in not asking too many questions and taking money that’s not exactly what you’d call clean.

He knows better.

Obi-Wan stands up and leans against the window, letting his eyes fall shut and wonders to himself what he’s doing on a starship, to some planet on the outer rim.

To chase someone he’d seen in a dream.

Something in the air changes, a subtle ripple through the force, and he reopens his eyes.

To his surprise, the girl in his dreams is sat on the other side of the ship and looks up at him. She has a circuit board and tools in her hands and looks at him in confusion.

“Can I help you?”

Obi-Wan looks at her agape for a few seconds and then closes his mouth.

“I’m…how are you here?”

“Here?” She asks, shooting him a confused look and looks around her, “I’m always here. I help out at the Vossian repair shop…. it’s my job?” She explains further when his face remains blank.

He can’t really find anything to say to that, beyond that he knows he’s on the way to the right planet at least.

“What’s your name?” Obi-Wan asks finally, and she sets the circuit board down to the side, looking impatient.

“Look, I’m really busy and the senator will be mad if I don’t fix this for him. Can I help you?”

“I need to know your name, please.” He persists, and she blinks at him.

“Look, if I tell you, will you _please_ leave me alone?”

He nods, and she sighs.

“It’s Nika. Now, _please_ can you go?” She picks up the circuit board, it feels like a dismissal but the second her hands touch the metal she vanishes, leaving him alone.

 

Nika looks back up to see if the man stood in the doorway of her repair shop has left, and sees thin air.

 _Well, that’s odd_ … She thought and set the circuit board aside to see if he was walking away down the corridor.

Nika walked into the hallway and looked up and down. The corridor, part of the communal building stretched for an eternity and she couldn’t see any sign of him.

 _Weird._ She thought, shaking her head and headed back to the workshop.

She picks up the circuit board and gets back to work, connecting the wires back together.

Nika had been looking forward to going for a walk in the gardens today, but after Yesi-Fi had dropped her father’s data pad, she had been left with no choice but to fix it so the young girl wouldn’t get into trouble.

 

Living with Yesi-Fi and her father, Gleh-Fi had been nice enough, she felt like she had gained a sister in Yesi-Fi, and a stern, but pleasant enough father in Gleh-Fi.

They had certainly gone to great lengths to make her feel like a member of the family.

Once they had brought her back to health after they’d found her unconscious on the shores of the holy lake months ago, they had taken her in.

Eager to repay them for their hospitality, she’d begun to look for work around the area and found she had a gift for repairing and mechanics. Her new job paid well, and Gleh-Fi even insisted that she set aside a certain amount for herself after she had made contributions to the upkeep of the home.

Carefully lifting the glass screen from the holder, she placed it on the data pad and moved the smashed screen into the trash compactor.

“There, good as new.” She smiled to herself, just as Gleh-Fi walked in.

“Ah, Nika!” He smiled, and nodded to her in greeting, “I see you have my datapad, what was the error with it?”

“You know.” Nika smiled sweetly, handing the pad over, “I really haven’t the foggiest. Must have been a faulty wire. It’s fixed now anyway.” The lie came out easier than she’d expected, she reasoned that there was no need to drop Yesi-Fi in trouble with her father. It had been an accident after all.

“Well, anyway, I dropped by to ask if you would like to join me and Yesi-Fi for lunch. We’re stopping by the new place that serves some- ah what was it Yesi-Fi said, that’s it! Coruscant speciality dishes.”

Nika dropped the tools she’d been holding and they clattered to the floor with an almighty crash.

She came back to herself a few seconds later, shaking her head, “I do apologize! I just-”

“Does that planet remind you of something?” Gleh-Fi asked in concern, coming closer.

Nika shook her head, and collected her tools off the floor, “No, not really, just realised that I promised her we’d go after she finished her studies!”

Guilt spiked within her for lying again, but she didn’t feel like dealing with the hundred and one questions that Gleh-Fi would have towards her past.

 

All she could truly remember was waking up on the shores of the lake that morning, and seeing Yesi-Fi’s electric blue eyes set into her anxious little face. Beyond that, a blank.

 

“Well the school shut early today. I believe a few of the teachers have come down with some type of cough and were not able to teach afternoon classes. It’s nothing too serious, but they’d rather stay away. You know how infectious these things can be.”

Nika nodded and set her tools to the side, collecting her jacket and locking the workshop behind her.

“She told me that I ordered the deep fried Gorg, do you think I should order differently and surprise her?” Nika asked in amusement, laughing slightly as they headed down the long, winding corridor. 

Gleh-Fi allowed himself to smile slightly, “Well, I do believe you’d surprise her.”

 

As a comfortable silence settled between them, Nika remembered the strange man in her workshop, and wondered if Yesi-Fi had seen him in her visions at all. 

“You know…Gleh-Fi, did Yesi-Fi mention anything about me having a visitor today? A man with a beard, anything like that?”

Gleh-Fi looked at her in puzzlement, “She did not. Why, did that happen?”

“Well…” She hesitated, “A man came into my workshop and asked for my name. Didn’t say who he was, just asked for my name. I told him that I was busy and if he didn’t need my assistance he should leave. When I picked up the data pad to continue working, I looked back up and he’d gone.” 

“That does sound strange…” Gleh-Fi replied and then placed a hand on her shoulder, “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. We can ask Yesi-Fi if she saw anything when we meet for lunch.”

 

The new restaurant was packed, Yesi-Fi stood by the entrance, looking excited and running straight into Nika’s arms the moment she saw her come around the corner.

“Nika!” she squealed in delight, and Nika picked her up, smiling back.

“Hey there! I heard someone got an early finish.” 

“I did! It was great-” Yesi-Fi grinned, but cut short her sentence as her father appeared.

 “-To have extra time to reflect on what we learned during the morning classes.” She added sombrely. Her father nodded in approval

 Nika set her down and they headed inside.

 

Almost instantly, the three were greeted by a Voss server with mechanically bright yellow eyes.

"Good afternoon.” She said, setting down a menu, “Just to let you know that we’re doing a special offer today if you order three courses, you’ll get them for the price of two.”

“Well that’s a good bargain, don’t you agree, Yesi-Fi.”

 Her adopted sister smiled and nodded, Gleh-Fi just sighed and shook his head.

“You girls are quite terrible.”

“We are most certainly not! I think someone deserves a treat after getting top marks in her class.” Nika replied and Gleh-Fi turned to his youngest daughter with surprise.

“Is that true, Yesi-Fi?”

“Yes father, it’s true. I got top marks in Astromechanics. Nika helped me study for the test this morning.”

“Well then.” Gleh-Fi nodded, “You certainly deserve a treat. I think the deep friend Gorg looks good, what about you Nika?”

 Nika looked at the menu and felt a flash of amusement, “I think it looks great. I’ll order the deep fried Gorg, just like my sister said I would.”

 Yesi-Fi opened her menu to take a look, even though she already knew what she would order, and froze.

 

The world had suddenly gone black, smoke everywhere and fire burning in every direction. The restaurant was on fire, and Gleh-Fi laid unconscious beside her.

Nika was being pulled away by the man she’d seen earlier, screaming and reaching for her sister, lying in the wreckage and pinned by the metal bar from the collapsed ceiling.

Stormtroopers suddenly appeared, shooting at Nika and the man and she turned behind to look. She knew of the empire and of it’s Stormtroopers, but did not ever dream that they would visit her peaceful planet.

 

The vision vanished, and Nika was shaking her, looking frightened.

 

“What happened, Yesi-Fi, did you see something?”

“I had a vision… it’s never happened in the day before.”

 

Yesi-Fi looked around her, the restaurant was still full and the ceiling had not caved in. Everyone was sitting down and enjoying their food, no flames in sight.

“Perhaps it was a false vision. They can be wrong.” The young Vossian told her father, but they did not look convinced.

 

Nika relaxed back into the booth and patted her younger sister’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you some water, you look a little shaken.”

  

Yesi-Fi drank her water, still feeling anxious, but not as nervous. Perhaps it had been a wrong vision after all. She’d only heard of a few cases, but it seemed possible.

They ordered their food, Nika getting the deep fried Gorg while Yesi-Fi ordered a plate of Gungan squid soup. The Gorg was as delicious as her younger sister had promised. As they ate, Gleh-Fi discussed the upcoming holiday that he had planned for them, debating a visit to the neighbouring planet as education for them both.

Nika listened as he explained the benefits of a week there, began to think about the ruins they would be able to explore as well as the cities. It sounded exciting, and both girls queried him for further details throughout the meal.

 

 

The transport shuttle jolted as it exited hyperspace, jolting Obi Wan awake.

“We’re almost here, mister-” One of the crew hesitated, and looked at him expectantly.

“Ben. It’s Ben Kenobi.”

“Mister Kenobi. We’re going to break through the atmosphere and then it’ll take about ten minutes for descent. The crosswinds can be a little hazardous.”

“Take your time.” He replied, and the man disappeared back into the cockpit.

 

Obi-Wan looked through the window and down at the red planet, seeing the small outcropping of buildings that formed the capital city of Voss.

As they started the descent, he felt it. Only the briefest of pulses in the Force, but strong enough that he could not deny it.

The girl's presence, down below was almost like a homing beacon, calling to him.

He was so preoccupied with concentrating on it that he didn’t feel the danger until it was too late.

 

Blaster fire ripped into the cabin of the shuttle, and the panicked cries of the crew rang in his ear. They were still a hundred feet up from the city. The air pressure wasn’t quite enough to rip out the air from the cabin, but any more direct hits and the stability of the ship would surely be compromised.

“Land the ship _now_ , captain!” He shouted through to the cockpit and felt the ship begin to descend at a much faster rate.

 

Barely thirty seconds later, and after another barrage of fire, the ship crash landed into the thick red grass. 

He pushed the now useless door off it’s hinges using the force, shouting “Wait here!” to the pilot, and began to run full speed towards the citadel.

The TIE fighters backed off, and he knew that they would not be able to get close enough without crashing. He watched them flying back into the mothership that was hovering just above the atmosphere of the planet and increased his pace, sprinting now.

 

He estimated that the crosswinds would delay their landing long enough give him a few minutes to find the girl, and get off this planet.

There wouldn’t be much time for anything else, including explaining to this girl why she should just leave her home and board a strange ship with a man she'd never met but for a brief conversation earlier that afternoon.

It was certainly going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the working title is an anastasia song. i'm not sorry.  
> i will however apologize for my writing in this. it's not beta'd and i haven't written in a long time. im trying my best.  
> this is also going to be very much an au story, but it will feature original SW characters alongside my oc's.


End file.
